Worse than Hell
by Angel Dove1
Summary: What if Loki didn't start his detective agency right after his banishment? What if he lost his memories to begin with and was picked up by a slave ring? How would he get out of this mess and create the Enjaku Detective Agency? dark story M/M N/C
1. Chapter 1

Alright. It's midway through the work week, and I'm only starting this now. Oh dear, oh dear boy am I late LOL. I'm starting with the usual. Hello everyone. This is my first Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok. I welcome all of you that know my style of writing and those who are new to me. I don't own any of this, not the anime, not the manga, or Norse mythology.

I'm going to start with the warnings. This is a very very dark fic. Yes, I'm back on the darkness again. I do not find any stratification in child abuse in any form. In fact, I write these types of stories to vent. I think those who abuse a child should be tortured and shot therefore I'm going to torture those people through words instead of actions. There will be a happy ending don't worry.

Now, as for the notes, I have not read the manga version of this story. I can't find it translated anywhere and the only manga I have is the first two volumes of the sequel to the anime and very frustrated that there isn't more. I'm in love with the anime though. I'm going to mention some things from Norse Mythology that I got through the notes on the DVD's and my lovely mythology book. If there is something you don't understand that I don't explain very well, please feel free to ask. I'll apology now if that happens, and I'll answer any questions at the beginning of the following chapter.

Okay. And finally, I know Loki is an evil, cunning god, but I really love his character in the anime. So he'll be caring like he is in the anime. Thank you for letting me rant. I'm going to get started with the chapter. There are no warnings in this chapter.

---------------------------

Chapter One

When the world is cruel one could always find kindness amidst the shadows threatening to swallow one alive. I may be one that receives my magic from darkness, but evil is not what I intend to be. Such a cruel fate to always be referred to as an evil god, however, I am not the evil that threatens this world. I may be a prankster, but I've never harmed anyone. I can understand someone wishing for my head, but to be banished was a fate so cruel it rivaled death. I would prefer death, but I knew that my children wouldn't survive without me. I didn't understand why Odin would banish me to Earth. Why did he despise me?

I would have been fine if he would have just closed the door on me, but he reverted me to a child form. A defenseless little child that had no memories or power to speak of. The first few years were the worst of my long life. To this day, I swore Odin personally delivered me to a place worse than Hell. There's no other way of describing it. I remember that day as clearly as if it were happening right now.

I was enjoying life in Asgard. Planning my next prank. Doing absolutely nothing that would grant me banishment. I remembered that I was finally going to see my daughter, Hel. I shamefully admit that I wasn't the best father, but I vowed to change that. I wanted her to become part of the family with my other two sons, Fenrir and Midgardsormr. I was even granted a special audience with the Norn sisters that would help me talk to Hell, but I never made it there. I shouldn't have waited so long to go see Hel. I should have done more to help my children.

When I watched another sunrise peeking over the horizon to start a new day, I knew something was occurring. I had that feeling. The usual gods that joined me on the edge of the clouds weren't there. I brushed it off as a strange occurrence and walked back to where I usually sat among the clouds and flowers. It seemed such an odd place for an evil god, as I've been labeled, but I loved the smell of the flowers. It always brought peace to my mind. Sitting, on a stone like chair, I went over everything I wanted to say not only to the Norn's, but to Hel. I didn't know what she would say to my sudden appearance in Niflheim, and waiting to be apart of her life.

The mid-morning light shined down on me, knocking me from my thoughts. I was just about to walk over to the Norn's dwelling place when a sudden darkness engulfed me. "Loki," a deep voice boomed through the area. The world faded into the background and was replaced by a swirling of blurred images.

Sighing, I recognized that voice. Apparently one of my pranks wasn't too liked by one of the gods. Now to only figure out which one. "Odin, what brings you before my presence on this fine morning?" I politely asked with enough sarcasm to become obvious even to the unintelligent.

"From this point forward you are hereby banished from the world of the gods. No more will you be welcomed among us and will remain for the rest of your life trapped among the humans you loved."

"Banished? But, why? You're banishing me to the world of human kind. Why are you doing this to me, Odin? I swear I'll be back. I'll make it back to Asgard. I swear it." I vowed as his powers pushed me out of the world of the gods and onto Earth. He never answered me. To this day I still don't know why he banished me. I'm sure that none of my pranks deemed a banishment for a punishment. Odin had never been like this. I felt horrible because not only would I never be able to see my children again, but Hel would never know that I was concerned for her and Fenrir and Midgardsormr would remained trapped in the cold mountains and at the pits of the ocean.

From this point until a few months later, I didn't remember Asgard or being a god. I awoke in a dark alleyway of some strange world that I had no recollection of any of it. My body felt tingly, but not hurt in anyway. I looked down at myself. The red jacket I wore was three sizes too big. The sleeves fell over my hands by at least a foot. The black pants weren't in any better shape. I couldn't understand why I would be wearing clothes that were too big for me.

I struggled to get up, but every motion was tangled in the clothes. Taking the jacket off, I realized that the short-sleeve white shirt underneath was better. The sleeves came a little passed my elbows. Looking at my hands for the first time, I felt as if they weren't mine. Something inside of me knew something was wrong. I took the tie off and knotted it around my waist. It was enough to keep my pants up, but the long legs were still a problem. Every step I made pulled on the pants, and I crashed into the trashcans that lined this small alleyway. If I pulled them up, it only lasted a few steps.

Grunting in annoyance, I tried looking in the trashcan for anything that would tie my pant legs up or even a smaller pair of pants. Finding nothing, I decided to kick the pants off and use the tie to make a belt around the long shirt. I must have looked like an abandoned child, but I knew no better. I couldn't remember my name or even how I got there.

Creeping out to the end of the alleyway, I glanced around the area. People were everywhere not only walking around, but standing outside of stores and in vehicles. The town was busy, and it bothered me. I found the dark, abandon alleyway more comforting than the hustle and bustle of the city. Even with the fears I felt, I knew that I wouldn't find answers remaining in the shadows.

Taking a few steps out, I captured a few people's gazes, but none approached me. Some probably didn't want to get involved while others didn't notice me. Feeling more comfortable, I walked down the street, looking for clues to my missing memories. Everything was in a strange language that I was surprisingly able to read. So I knew I must have been native to this land, but I still felt out of place. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I noticed that I didn't look at all like all these people walking around. The reflection was a mystery as well. I didn't recognize myself at all. Not my ash blond hair or my glowing green eyes. "Loki," I whispered. I didn't know where that word came from, but it sounded like a name or a place. Figuring it was a name more than a place, I continued walking down the street. I didn't know what I was looking for, but the farther I walked, the more strange looks I received.

I turned right and stepped onto the road. A car's horn sounded while everyone screamed. "Hey, kid," someone shouted as I was pulled up and back onto the sidewalk. "You can't cross when the light is green. Jeeze, kid." The man set me down on the ground and walked away, not even paying attention to how I looked. He spoke in a language for which my mind sounded as if it was translating because I heard two types of sentences each in a different language, but each I understood. Could it be that I'm a foreigner and just happen to be in this country? I felt around my head, but there was no bump or anything to indicate head trauma. Maybe I really didn't have memories. I found that difficult to believe.

I glanced up at the light and watched it turn red. The crowd around me moved. I walked with them and got on the other side of the street. Various smells reached me as I stared up at the bakery. I didn't feel hungry, however, something was alluring about the smells. "Oh, dear, are you lost, little boy?" a soft voice asked. I looked up at the elder woman, standing by the door.

"I'm not sure."

"I bet you're parents are worried. The police station is a block down the road. I can't leave the store to help you, but it's within sight. If you go there, I'm sure they can help you." She handed me a piece of bread and pushed me down the street.

I didn't understand what she meant by a police station, but she did say they could help me. I bit into the warm bread. It tasted wonderful and eased the pain in my gut. Perhaps I was hungry, but the feeling was new to me. I saw what had to be the police station in the distance. People wearing all the same thing stood outside of it or were walking in and out of the building. I was about to take another few steps when someone's arms wrapped around me. A hand sealed my lips. They dragged me into a nearby alleyway. I heard two people chuckling behind me as I struggled to get away from them. I knew that they couldn't be trying to help me. "He'll give us a fortune. Bring the car around," I heard one of them say. I felt something hit the back of my head before my body fell limp, and the world turned black. Thus starting the punishment worse than death, banishment, or Hell.

-----------------------------

I hope that's okay. I worked for several days on this chapter to perfect it. LOL I think I took the longest getting the facts straight. The next chapter should be out sometime this weekend. I need a few days to clean it up. I'll try to get it out as fast as possible. Thank you all for reading please review. I hope you join me in chapter two.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Judging by the fact no one really said anything about the last chapter, I assume that I did alright and didn't confuse anyone yet. That's always a good thing. I worked really hard on getting this chapter as perfect as I could, but it appeared shorter than the first chapter, but that's okay.

Warnings: Child abuse. If this makes you uncomfortable please don't read anymore of this story. If you want to read a child abuser getting tortured you'll have to wait until the end of the story.

Onward!

-----------------------

Chapter Two

Waking for a second time was my greatest fear. I didn't know if I'd still have the few memories I received or even retain my odd sense of language. The men that grabbed me clearly weren't speaking Japanese, but I could still understand them. I didn't even know what to call their language. I didn't know anything about what was going on. I was afraid. I knew that no matter what I did, these men were going to hold me until I either escaped or someone saved me. I hated my life right at that moment. I hated how weak I was, unable to help myself or fight those men off.

I awoke in the darkness of the room. Obviously it wasn't because it was night time. I could barely see in front of me. The bed I sat on was firm. After my eyes adjusted, I glanced around and saw no windows or anything else other than the bed. Too scared to move at first. I stared at the small light source surrounding the door through the cracks and frame. Everything felt wrong. Somewhere in the corridors of my mind, I knew I could free myself from my captives, but I couldn't figure out how. Why would I know that I could escape? If that's the case, then why was I still deathly afraid of what these people wanted? Did I know who they were? Did I have a run in with them before? The only thing that abolished that thought was they didn't seem to recognize me.

I don't know how long I sat in the darkness I felt comfort from, but obvious hours went by. Shadows ghosted by the light that bleed through the door frame. None of them stopped, but every time I saw them, I held my breath as if they could hear me breathing. My stomach was giving those strange pains again and sleep called to me, but I refused to listen. I tried to keep myself in a sitting position, knowing that I'd crash if I'd lie down. Some time among the passing hours I must have listened to the call because I was jerked awake by the sound of shouting voices.

I pulled myself into the smallest ball possible and curled in the corner of the bed where it met with the wall. Shadows covered the whole right side of the door before the light flooded into the room. Fear engulfed my senses. I couldn't see the two men clearly with the blinding light behind them, and my eyes were desperately trying to adjust. One of them grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed. I lost my balance and crashed to the ground. "Stupid shit," the man growled, pulling on me again, barely giving me a chance to stand.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the light. I glanced around at the stone walls with the lights hanging every few feet. I could hear young voices screaming for help or telling someone to stop from behind the doors we passed. I tried to find something to grab onto, but the man continued to pull me while the other man kicked me in the back when I wouldn't move. Now, in the light, I could clearly see that they weren't Japanese. They didn't look like the people that walked around me in that other place. They also weren't speaking the same language. They had dark complexions and brown hair.

The two stopped outside a room with double wooden doors sealing it shut from view. I planted my feet firmly on the floor, but that didn't prevent them from pushing me through the door. The doors slammed shut behind me and wouldn't open no matter how hard I pulled on it. "It's useless. Nothing will save you, boy," a deep voice spoke from the far end of the room. He sat on a padded red chair, stroking a whip that rested on his lap. "Come here."

I refused to move and clung to the door for dear life. He grew frustrated and snapped his whip to the side of me. I jumped and pulled on the door again. "I will not ask you again." I don't know what scared me the most about him. His dark hair and eerie, dead eyes or the dark torture like chamber that surrounded me. I had no idea what all those devices were, but I would soon find out. The man growled and rose from his chair. I gave the door one final tug before keeping as much distance from the man as possible.

"I pride myself on having patience, but you're testing it. Come over here now." Furry engulfed my senses until the fear subsided. I stared at his cold, dead eyes. I wasn't going to become his little servant. I refused. Standing my ground, I glared at the man. He obviously wasn't pleased with that. Grabbing me by the neck, he slammed me against the wall. All thoughts ceased, and I gasped for air.

"I'm going to let that go for now. Here's the rules. You do exactly what I say or someone under my command says. If you don't, you'll come to this room for punishment." He threw me down on the ground and stepped on my head. "Learn respect, keep your mouth shut, do everything you're told, and you'll be fine here."

"Never," I hissed, feeling that blinding anger pressing into my mind.

"What was that?" he growled, removing his foot and leaning closer to me.

I got up and glared at him. "Never. I'll never be your slave."

He reached for me, but I ducked out of the way. I ran to the other side of the room. He must have been shocked because he didn't come after me at first. Whether he was playing with me, or he really couldn't run, I didn't care. No where in my mind set did it say I should be a slave. In fact, it angered me that this man was attempting to force that lifestyle on me. I growled as I stood behind this metal flat that sat diagonally against the wall. Something in my mind told me that I could move it, but no matter how much I pushed it from the backside, it wouldn't fall. It confused me that I'd know how to do something but couldn't do it. Frustration, anger, and fear clashed together. I didn't know what to feel.

He grabbed me unexpectedly by the hair and pulled me out. Landing a few punches in my face and stomach, I now lied on the ground gasping for air. My stomach felt sore, and it made it difficult for me to move. He pulled me up, not caring how much it hurt me. I don't remember much about what happened next, but somewhere between the time he first hit me to now, I was stripped of everything and chained facing the wall with my hands above my head. I felt embarrassed, standing there with nothing to shield me. I squirmed, but nothing I could do would hide myself from his gaze.

He snickered behind me. "That shy feeling will disappear along with your fighting pride. This is what you get for not obeying." A stinging feeling erupted in my back. It felt like someone was ripping me from the inside out. I screamed as tears gathered at the corner of my eyes. I don't know how long this went on, or how many times he stuck me with that whip, but my sweat started to pour into the open wounds causing me more pain.

Eventually he stopped and released my numb arms. I fell to the ground unable to hold my weight any longer. My vision blurred, and his voice sounded distant. "We'll try again tomorrow, boy." Two hands grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the room. I don't know when the other person entered. It must have been sometime during my screaming. He was right about one thing. At that moment I had nothing left. I felt like an emotionless doll deprived of my soul. The guy dropped me back in the dark room where I had no energy to get up from that spot. Everything felt worthless and it tortured me not knowing if someone was looking for me. I didn't know if I'd ever be rescued from this place. I didn't feel like fighting it at that moment. All I wanted to do was fall into the darkness.

I don't know how long I spent, lying there on the cold cement, hoping for a quick end. I wanted nothing more, but to call it quits and let my still bleeding back, release the last of my soul, allowing me to kiss death and finally be released from this Hell. My body eventually succumbed to the call, and I fell back into a world of darkness. I didn't know what would happen to me after that, but at that point, I didn't care. Life was not worth living if this is how it was going to be.

--------------------

The next chapter should be out before Wednesday of next week. Again I'm working on editing. It'll take a few days. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Judging by no one has sent me anything I'm guessing everything was alright and I didn't confuse anyone. Hurray for me! LOL The next chapter should be up hopefully by Wednesday if not it'll defiantly be up on Friday. I'm working on it slow but sure and making sure nothing is too confusing. I think you for sticking with me and hope that this isn't too extreme for anyone.

Warnings: There are none too extreme, but that isn't the same for the next chapter. Mention of some of his torture and a rude examination is in this chapter. This is toned down for the a second only because I don't want it to be chapter after chapter of intense dark themes. It's also going to get a little confusing towards the end of the story, but I'll try my best to keep it as clear as I possible can. If I still confuse you, I'm so sorry. I'm not doing it on purpose. Anyway, let's continue the story.

------------------------

Chapter Three

Three whole months went by. The only way I knew that was because I scratched the wall near my bed every time they brought me my one meal a day. It could have been longer than that, but I had nothing else to go on. The food was nasty, but it stopped the pain in my stomach and the quivering limbs. I could handle the pain, but the shakes were unbearable. Not being able to pick anything up without dropping it was annoying. If I could handle that, half of my punishments cold have been averted.

I moved my lifeless arm. I still couldn't feel it. My latest punishment consisted of hanging me from the ceiling using only my right arm. Even though it was less than an hour ago, it still scared me that the numb feeling wasn't going away. I sighed and lied back down on the bed, moving my arm out of the way so I wouldn't smash it. Finally after a few more minutes, I felt that tingly, painful sensation of my arm waking. I moved a few of my fingers just to make sure, but that made it painful. I hated waking my sleeping limbs. I closed my eyes. My entire being was crushed. No longer was I fighting back against the man. It never benefited me. As much as I hated submitting, the torture was far worst. I couldn't tell you how many bruises and cuts I had on my skin. Some older cuts had formed into scars. I never knew you could make something hurt over and over again and each time it would feel three times worst. Every time he'd hit me, even though it was in the same area as the last one days ago, it would feel as if he was using a hammer instead of his fist.

I was just about ready to fall asleep when the door swung open. "Your master calls." Getting up immediately, I followed the same man as always down to the torture chamber. A month ago, I gave up my will to fight back so the man didn't have to drag me along. What was the use? I had no name, no identity. No one was searching for me that was plainly obvious since I was still here. I had no hope to be rescued and no way of escaping. Why bother prolonging my life? I'd knew that eventually I'd plummet into death with the unhealthy conditions I was in. I also lost the will to care about how I looked. My hair was always a mess, and the white shirt was now stained with my blood and filthy from the constant wear. There were holes in the shirt, and it barely hid my most private parts from anyone, but I didn't care. Life was going to be what it wanted to be. Nothing I'd do would change the fact that I was trapped.

When I entered the chamber the first thing I noticed was that we weren't alone. I knelt on the ground before my "master" and pressed my forehead to his shoes. He seemed pleased because for once he didn't kick me away. He said nothing for a few minutes. I knew better than to move or look up at him. "You may examine him now." I was confused at what he meant, but I didn't fight the arms that pulled me onto the cold metal table.

"He'll need to be cleaned up," I heard the new man say. "New clothes. With the price you're charging, I think that's the least you could do." My master didn't say anything. It was as if this wasn't new to him. "Virgin you said? I'd like to see that." Again silence fell among the two. I was flipped cruelly on my stomach. I fought off the gasp I wanted to unleash when my small body collided with the table. My shirt was lifted and something shoved inside of me. Tears collected at the corners of my eyes. I had to bite my bottom lip to stop my cries from coming. I could handle eyes on me, but this was horrible. Whatever it was twirled inside of me. It felt uncomfortable and painful. I squirmed away from him, but a hand slapped my face. "Looks like I'll have to train him on this."

"You're not paying me to do it so good luck. He was difficult to train at first. I'll minus off another thousand to even it out."

Whatever was inside of me was removed. I breathed slowly, attempting to calm my raising heartbeat and ease the uncomfortable feeling. "You got a deal. I expect him to be ready in an hour."

"Plenty of time. If you'd come with me, we'll completely this transaction in my office." I had no idea what was happening, but I never wanted that man touching me again. Unfortunately, I'm a very unlucky person. Apparently, I was sold to him and received a new master. The man that was my escort, led me down the hallway to the bathroom that I'd never seen before. It was plain and dirty with only a tub and a toilet. He scrubbed my body and placed a new shirt on me. I still felt dirty even though I was cleaned from head to toe. Of course they couldn't find anything else to dress me in but this long white shirt that looked like my old one just cleaner.

I sat in a room with plenty of light, but also looked like a palace compared to my room. There were two gold lamps on either side of the midnight blue couch I sat in front of. I knew that I wouldn't be allowed to sit on it so it never even crossed my mind. The carpet was soft and a beautiful pale blue color. I wished that I could remain safe in this room, but I knew my fairytale would come to an end. The door creaked open, revealing the new man. He was dressed in a black business suit. Not knowing what he expected from me, I bowed my head and bent down towards the floor. "Stand," he commanded. I did exactly what he said quickly. I didn't want to know his type of punishment. He locked a metal collar around my neck and pulled on the chain connected to it.

I walked with him in the opposite direction of my room. It seemed like the further we walked the lighter the corridor got. We reached the door, and a whole world was revealed around me. Car horns and stereos blared. I was shoved quickly into a van with no windows in the back. He locked my chain to the chair I was pushed in as if he thought I'd jump out of the moving vehicle. When the car started to move, I realized that I was starting to feel lightheaded. My stomach threatened to heave the reminisce of my last meal, but I managed to keep it under control. The car ride lasted longer than I wanted it to. The world twriled around me, adding to my queasy feeling. By the time the car stopped, I was in a whole new world. The environment smelt and looked like a dream.

I was lead out of the van and into the back entrance of a glorious mansion. The building was all white and had three floors not including the attic. If I wasn't here by choice, I might have enjoy the building. I was immediately locked in a room near the stairs to what could have been anywhere, but I assumed it was the basement since their were stairs leading downstairs. The room was smaller than my old one, but there was actually light coming through a barred window. The bed was softer, and there was a nightstand beside it with a small lamp. Could this man really be cruel? I sat down on the bed and moved the chain to my collar so I could sit comfortable. I waited for several hours wondering if someone would eventually come from me, but they didn't come. The sun was setting, and the view from the window was beautiful. The sun painted beautiful colors along the sky. It comforted me watching it.

This next part is very confusing, and I didn't even know it happened until long after it when I started to connect the pieces together. I must have fallen asleep sometime during the night no matter how hard I tried to stay awake. When the moon touched my body, I must have reverted to my normal god form, but I lost all memories of it the next morning. I remembered feeling angry that I was trapped in the room. I pulled on the locked door, but it didn't budge. My powers were being blocked some how so I couldn't focus on the locked door to open it. I cursed Odin for all that he did. I didn't know where I was, but I was trying with all my might to get out. The bars refused to budge, making it impossible to free myself.

The door opened, and this man stood in nothing but a bathrobe. I could see his pale, hairy legs. "Backing away from here, I avoided the bed he clearly wanted me on. "I don't know whether to be shocked or delighted. You are not the one I bought here, but you look like him. What sort of trick are you playing?

Smirking I stared at the man, obvious to my currant situation since the child form that I changed from held all the memories. It was like I was two different people. In my regular form, I knew nothing about being a slave, and in my child form, I knew nothing about being a god. The man didn't seem too shocked by my new presence. In fact, he was delighted. He backed out of the room and locked the door again. I didn't know what he was planning, and I was too naive to be scared of it. It was strange that he left me alone. I stared out the window at the moonlight shining from behind the house. It must have been a full moon to give that much light. I had to figure out a way to get out of there, but no matter how hard I pulled on the bars or slammed my first into the window, I couldn't break either one of them. The door was solid piece of wood, making impossible to kick and punch my way through. I should have escaped while I had the chance. This was pure torture being stuck in this small room with no way out.

----------------------------

I hope that wasn't too confusing. I wanted it something like multiple personality disorder where one mind doesn't know what the other is doing. I'm sorry if it didn't sound much like that. It's was a little difficult. I'll try to make it better in the next chapter. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not going to be able to update on Friday so I'm updating now. My aunt died and I'll be going to the funeral on Saturday and the viewing on Friday. The next update will hopefully be on Sunday at the earliest. Thank you for sticking with me. This chapter is going to be difficult and I thought I lost my plot for a second, but don't worry I got it back. I didn't think the rest of this story would work but I made it work.

Warning: There is a lot in this one. Child abuse and "god" rape is the best I can say it. The entire chapter is laced with one or the other so please if that makes you uncomfortable skip it. It's not very graphic, but still I understand how it could bother people. The next chapter is depressing so I'm sorry. I know I did say I would have one chapter toning the other chapter out, but I had no other way to get Loki in the state of mind I needed him in for the middle of the story. Without further ado I'm going to get this one typed and uploaded. I'm getting excited. Pretty soon I'll start with Loki's revenge.

---------------------------

Chapter Four

The following morning was a strange occurrence. It was as if I knew something happened last night, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It felt worse than not knowing who I was. I glanced down at the foot of the bed. There was a pair of black slacks and short sleeve shirt that looked too big for me. I moved them and noticed that it was the same size that I awoke the first time in. Why would someone give me clothes like that? I frowned and glanced out the sealed window. The sun was rising from some place on the other side of the house. The area around the window still had shadows of last night, lingering as if they wanted to watch every morning light dripping from the sun. I wanted to be like them. Stay to watch the sunrise over the horizon and then disappeared into the last remnants of night.

The door flung open, knocking me from my thoughts. My first reaction was to dive off the bed, but shock bolted my action. The tall burnet stared at me with a question of confusion. How could he be confused about me? This was the same man that "bought" me and put the collar around my neck. The collar? My hand went up to it. It felt loser like someone did it. I was fearful of what the man would do to me. Would he think I did it myself, or would he think someone else in the household did it? Either scenario wasn't to my benefit.

Finally after a few minutes of staring at me, he snapped out of the trans. "Who are you?"

What was going on? How could he not remember bring me here? "I am your new servant," I said quickly, attempting not to anger him.

He growled. "I know that. Last night you changed into someone else. Explain that."

Someone else? That would explain my loosened collar, and the large clothes that were on the bed. "I know not what you mean."

"Stop lying to me." He backhanded me across the face. I felt the sting combined with the fowl taste of copper in my mouth. I didn't know what to say. What was happening? Was I not who I thought I was?"

"I'm sorry, Master," my voice sounded shaky no matter how hard I tried to calm it. "Please explain I do not know what you mean."

"You stupid, brat! I was going to make so much money off you. Change back to that other self. Half my clients aren't going to like you as a child."

"Please, Master. I do not have another self." I was scared more than confused. Obviously something happened last night that I had no recollection about and he thought I knew.

He slammed his fist into the side of my head, sending me flying. The world blacked for a few seconds before clearing up again. He approached me, but I crawled into the corner of the room. "Please," I begged. I had no idea what was going on. I didn't know what he expected from me.

He grabbed my neck with both hands and squeezed the life out of me. I gasped for air. "So what triggered it? Did you need fear to change? I could care less what you are just as long as you're in that other form." Slamming me on the bed, he used his whole weight to hold me down while he punched me over and over again. I tried to remain quiet, but after he hit me several times, I couldn't hold my silence. Tears streamed down my face as I begged him to stop. I could feel the bruises forming, and a few of my bones cracked, but I couldn't get him to stop. I didn't have the strength.

When he finally stopped, no part of me felt normal. I was having trouble breathing, clearly he broke or cracked some of my ribs. My eyes were swelled shut. The world was twirling, but my body refused to shut down. It wanted to torture me more, feeling ever painful wound. My master got off me and pulled open the door. "I expect you to be in that form when I come back." The door slammed shut. I didn't know what to do. I tried to move, but my back cried in pain. Giving up after awhile, I remained where I lied on the bed. Sleep came to me soon after whether it's because of the sheer exhaustion or my body relaxing.

Hours went by, and I couldn't wake myself from the darkness. I didn't want to. What I didn't know was my master checked on me several times, growing more and more frustrated with me. I remembered half waking up, listening to his grunts and the slamming of the door. The second the sun began to set was when my body mysteriously started to heal itself. My regular form awoke and was completely angered by the shape he was in. Trying to use my magic again, I realized for the second time that I couldn't use it. Luckily the healing was part of my conscious power.

The moon shined down on my form as the last bruise healed itself. The man walked back into the room. "It's about time," he hissed.

"What have you done to me?" I yelled, not willing to take any of this.

"You are completely different. What are you bipolar?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are bipolar, but that doesn't matter. You're going to do what I say anyway. Well, slave, how do you revert to this form?"

Calling me that was the last straw. I could tolerate his attitude, but I couldn't take him calling me a slave. I stood, coming to the same height as him and glared. I hated not being as tall as my giant relatives. "I am Loki, evil Norse god. How dare you address me as such and treat me with disrespect!"

He grabbed my arm with the strength that made me think he was a giant in disguise. He held me close and pushed me face first into the mattress. My arm ached as he pushed it into the middle of my back. How could he have more strength than me? "You'll learn your place, but I'll make you a deal," he whispered into my ear. "Do what I say, and I'll leave that small form of you alone. Make this difficult. and I'll beat the living shit out of you again. This time there will be no holding back."

I didn't understand what he meant, but I assumed Odin did something to me. That was the only thing I could think of. I knew Odin banished me, but I thought I awoke here. Apparently that wasn't true. I had a small form. It had to deal with the sunlight. That would also explain why I could trigger any of my powers.

He pulled my red jacket off assuming my silence was his cue to do whatever. At first I didn't know what he wanted, but I had to protect my most valuable self. If he managed to kill me in my other form, I assumed it would kill me all together. Tying my hands together behind my back with my jacket, he started to unbutton my shirt. Now, it became clear as if it was a neon sign screaming warning. I thrashed under him and tried to kick him, but he must have been standing just out of reach. "Let me do this to you, now, or I'll do it to you later in that smaller form."

At first I didn't listen. Either way it was going to happen to me. Sighing, I stopped struggling. At least I had a chance of healing now with the moon still out, plus I didn't know my child's form's way of thinking. He might be naive and innocent like a child. I hated to do this, but I gave up.

The man laughed over me as he flipped me on my back and pulled the rest of my clothes off leaving me in my unbuttoned white shirt and my jacket tying my hands together. A disgusted feeling overcame me, but I buried it and let the man do what he wished. His repulsive fingers slid over my body, attempting to get a rise out of me. He played with me for hours, coaxing me to full erection and then letting it die down. I hated what he did to me. I only wanted him to end it, but he wanted more. He wanted to break me. Something he was close of doing. While my mind was distracted, he entered into me with so much force that my voice froze in my throat.

Over and over again, he slammed into me. Blood flowed down my legs and pooled on the floor. Every thrust felt worse than the first. I tried to move to ease the pain, but nothing helped. The only thing that I was relieved over was his agonizing release that stung my insides. He left me there with my arms tied together and lying half off the bed. He said no more and didn't slam the door as he left as if he was completely satisfied. I pulled my legs up and curled around myself, holding my legs as close as I could to my chest without hurting myself. I fell asleep quickly. My mind shut down and didn't care about what was going on around me. I no longer wanted to feel anything. I didn't even want to try to figure out what was going on with my different form. I cursed Odin in my sleep. He was the reason I was trapped here. He was going to pay dearly for this.

-----------------------

Okay the worst is over. It'll getting better from this I promise. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days. I'm having a little trouble with it, but I'll try my best to get it up as quick as possible. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the delay. I really wanted to have this up on Friday or Saturday, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to work on it for those two days. I hope uploading this chapter early enough today will be enough to satisfy you guys and girls. LOL I hope I'm not losing anyone. I swear this has a happy ending. It'll only take another three chapters until Little Loki and Big Loki combine their thoughts, and I'll stop with the confusing things.

WARNING: This is the last dark chapter. The remaining of the story will be getting a little lighter. Fowl language done by Loki's captor. Suicidal thoughts are in this chapter. Please I urge you, if you are sensitive to those types of thoughts please, please don't read this chapter. I know how it is. I have trouble watching The Happening so I know how that feels.

-----------------------------

Chapter Five

My dreams were hard to figure out. I really didn't want to label them mysterious or nightmares because they were. I saw myself in a mirror, but it wasn't this small young form reflected. I was taller, more built, more familiar. When I looked at that form, I felt more at ease. The stress that was building around me vanished so who was this person? He looked too young to be my father, but he could be. Or, maybe he was my brother. The feeling directed to that form seemed to cancel out each of those theories. I didn't feel protected or a fatherly type love, and I also didn't feel any sensations about having a brother like, jealously or admiration of brotherly type love. In fact, the name seemed to fit him more than me. Loki. I knew his name was Loki, but what I couldn't figure out was who this person.

I stepped back from the mirror, he stepped back. I blinked a few times before putting my hand up in the air. He did the same. Could this be me? Why would I see myself older than what I am? Could this be what my master was telling me about? I am him, and he is me. Nothing made sense. "I am Loki, Norse god of mischief. I am not an evil god like everyone may think, but I am a dark god. My powers grow with the increasing darkness, and I can transform into anything I want." Why did that phrase and voice sound like I heard it all before? Maybe I was this dark god. It'll explain my lose of memory, this weird dream, and why my master discovered me taller and older last night. Maybe I reverted to my normal self when the sun set. How did I get in this situation, and why didn't I remember what happened during the time of being in that other form?

The dream ended abruptly with more questions than answer. I lied there, staring up at the ceiling. The morning light made shadows of the bars on the white paint. I glanced down at the window where the shadows connected. I didn't want to move at first. My master still hadn't instructed me on what my tasks would be. He couldn't possibly have bought me just to have me in this room. I sat up, my entire lower back screamed in pain as I collided with the mattress again. Confused, I tried to get up again, but it hurt horribly. What was going on? My body felt like someone beat me from the inside out. I knew that I was beaten a day ago, but my wounds were oddly healed the next day. I couldn't understand why I still felt sore.

I moved the sheet off me. The first thing I noticed was the blood. There was blood on my thighs and sheet. The second thing was my nude form. I freaked more from the blood on the bed than attempting to understand where the blood was coming from. I paled thinking about what my master would do once he discovered the blood. Knowing that there was no way to hide it, I decided that I'd accept whatever punishment. Something obviously happened last night while I slept. I reached down and touched the blood. It was dry for the most part, but I could feel something coming from my butt. I reached further back and wiped my fingers along the substance. My heart raced seeing the wet blood on my fingers, but there was something more. It was sticky and smelt horrible.

I used the rest of my already bloody sheet to wipe my fingers. I didn't know what it was, but it scared me more than anything. I sat up and pulled my legs up to my chest as best as I could. Ignoring the pain, I tried to find comfort in the morning light shinning through my window. Minutes or hours ticked by. I couldn't tell which. The sunlight was the only thing keeping my mind steady. If I focused on how much light shined through my window, then I didn't focus on the pain or strange sensations that came about me. Glancing around the room, I noticed a bucket in the corner. I had an urge to go to the bathroom. Hoping that the bucket was used for that. I managed to move off the bed and relieved myself.

I just got back to the bed when the door slammed open. "Feeling satisfied, boy?" I blinked a few times. I've never had someone confuse me so much before him. Why would I feel satisfied? His eyes landed on the bed. I freaked out. Here came the punishment. "I should have known. Off the bed." Doing exactly as he said, I stood beside the bed while he pulled the sheets off and pulled a new pair out from under the bed, not bothering to put them back on the bed. Thankfully the blood didn't seep into the mattress. He threw the blood stained sheets out the door and grabbed my arm. Fearing that he was leading me to a torture chapter, I lowered my head and let him pull me towards my doom. I didn't care if anyone saw me naked anymore. It made no difference.

My bare feet collided with the cold tile floor, but what shocked me was the fact that he threw me into a shower. Being used to a bath, I didn't know what to do. "Bend over." I bent my body and placed my hands on the wall to steady myself. I was prepared for anything, the stinging of the whip, cuts from a knife. What I wasn't prepared for was the ice cold water followed close by warm water. His big hands smothered the water over my body like he was buttering toast. Using some cloth to clean me, I tried not to squirm away from him as his hands washed my thighs and butt. The entire time he didn't say a word to me.

The water was turned off, and a towel was thrown over my body. "Get out and dry yourself off while I go get you something to wear. Can't sell you looking like shit." He left the door open, but I knew better than to escape. The last time I was chained up against a spike wall for three days with my blood dripping down. I barely had any left after they released me. If this man nearly killed me just for lying, I couldn't imagine what he'd do to me if I tried to escape. My stomach growled, scaring me. I forgot that it's been a long time since I ate. I wondered how long it'll be before I got any food. I didn't care. Maybe I'll die this time.

My master appeared at the door and threw two sets of clothes at me. "Wear the black ones now and put the white ones on at sunset." I nodded and walked back to my room, followed closely by him. I really didn't want him watching me get dress, but he already seen me naked and touched me in places I wasn't comfortable with. I couldn't understand why I was feeling that way. After we got back to my room, he leant down and kissed me. At first, I pulled away, but he slapped me. "Don't ever pull away. You shouldn't be shy about a little kiss anyway. You gave yourself to me last night." He smirked obviously seeing my confused face. "Oh how naïve you are." He grabbed me and placed his finger right in between my butt cheeks, directly above my entrance. "I played with you all night. Fucking you with my dick. You were great, nice and tight. In a couple days, you'll do nothing by lie on your back, being fucked over and over again by various people. How does that make you feel?"

My gaze fell to the ground. I knew what he meant. I heard it happening to the other slaves. It repulsed me that it happened while I slept, or maybe it had to do with that other form. Either way it made me horribly sick. I stared at the ground like it would swallow me whole if I stared long enough. My life felt like it didn't mean anything to me anymore. My master left the room, snickering. Apparently he wanted me to feel this way. What type of sick man gets that much pleasure from this? Letting the towel fall from me, I moved over to the bed, stepping into my clothes as I went.

Before I knew it, I had the lamp in my hand and smashed the light bulb using the pillows to silence the sound. All my thoughts were frozen in my head, it felt like I was watching a movie. The piece to the bulb wasn't very sharp, but it was enough to do damage. Slicing length ways on my arm, I dug deeper and deeper into my skin. The warm blood flowed over my fingers making it difficult to grip the sharp object. His words rang through my mind. I wanted to end it all before he did this again. I don't even remember how I thought of cutting my arms, but at that point it didn't matter. It was on a one way trip to death and I welcomed it. My body collapsed on the bed as the blood continued to flow out of the numerous cuts on both arms. The world was spinning and I could see the afternoon sun coming over the house through the window. I smiled at it. "Take me home," I called. That was the last thing that I remembered. Everything felt much better now that I knew I was finally free.

---------------------------------

That's it. That's the last dark chapter. From here on out will be the end coming. There are five chapters left which three are probably going to be a bit dry, I'll try to keep it interesting. I promise. Thank you so much for sticking with me through the hard chapters. I hope you stay with me to the end. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome everyone. I'm happy you are with me. I know this is earlier than normal, but I had it done and figured what the heck. Everyone still okay with this? I had a lot of trouble with the end of this chapter. No matter how much I put into it, it still seemed to flow too quickly as if I was rushing the end, but I swear I wasn't. I wanted to seem like this guy only had a half hour with Loki, but I couldn't get it out like that. Let me know if it's too unclear and I'll try fixing it again. If it's fine with you guys then I'll let it go and move on to the next chapter. Thank you!

Warnings: None in this chapter. Thankfully I've passed through all the dark chapters and getting closer and closer to the chapter I wanted to get to.

I would love to take this time to make a very special thank you to exbo. It gives me great joy that you are loving this story and I'm very touched by what you said about it. Thank you so much for the beatiful review and even if it's just for you this story will make it to the end. Thank you so much.

---------------------------

Chapter Six

I never thought I would hate mornings so badly until I woke the next morning. The blood dried on my arms, clothes, and sheets. No thickness of the sheets protected the mattress this time. I lifted my arm up to my eyes and glanced at the cuts. All of them have sealed themselves. In fact, it looked as if I never cut them. If it weren't for the blood all over me, I would have thought it was a dream. I'd given anything to wake away from this nightmare. I continued to stare at the ceiling. I was lost in my thoughts that I barely noticed what was going on around me.

Without reason or warning my head instantly started to hurt. I grasped my head and curled in on myself. The light in my room added to the pain. Even closing my eyes didn't alleviate the pain. Confusing flashes assaulted my memory. I had trouble figuring out what they were, and it made my head hurt worse. Choosing to give up on solving what was happening, I lied on the bed, biting holes into my bottom lip to quiet the painful cries. Minutes flew by as they always had, but I had no real way of knowing the exact time.

When the pain finally ceased, I straightened my body out, ignoring the soreness. Everything became clear to me. I knew who I was, and how I got into this position. "Odin," I hissed. He was the one responsible for everything. He banished me to this world. To this Hell. I vowed to kill him when I found my way back to Asgard. The only memories I didn't received back were what happened for the last two nights and my spells. For the life of me I couldn't remember them. I sat crossed legged in the middle of the bloody mattress, focusing on the lamp. For some strange reason, I couldn't trigger my powers. I even tried summing Laevatein, but the gold staff wouldn't surface. Odin must have locked out my powers, or they haven't been linked to my younger form, yet. I was thinking it was Odin blocking them, considering that my older self hadn't escaped yet either.

Sighing, I rose from my position and walked over to the door. Everything started to become so clear. Now I knew why I could understand, speak, and read various languages. There was a reason I woke up in clothes three sizes too big. I pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge. Apparently this smaller form didn't have my usual strength. I jumped on the bed and tried my luck against the bars and the windows with similar results. I was trapped not only in this room but in this form. That's when I remember about what happens that night.

Perhaps I have my powers at night, and the only reason is because Odin wasn't strong enough to block my powers fully. I knew that I looked young in my regular form, but I didn't think that I looked like a teenager or a young adult. Why would this man have such urges with me? I had to find a way to talk to my other self. Everything was so confusing. I walked over to the other side of the room. There was nothing I could use to write with or on. I cursed my rotten luck for the umpteenth time. Life was horrible.

Suddenly the door burst open, My master glared at me and then lashed out. He grabbed my arms, but I stepped on his foot and pulled only one arm away. "What did you do?" he hissed, looking over my body. He pulled at the clothes I put on earlier and stripped me. Checking every part of me through my struggles, he slammed me against the bed. I couldn't stand not having my usual strength. "I won't repeat myself."

"Nothing."

He slapped me across the face. "Where'd all the blood come from?"

"I don't know," I lied. He looked out the window and then over at the lamp. He hit the lamp and knocked it over. Noticing that no light bulb broke, he turned his glare back to me.

"You tried to kill yourself. I don't think so." He pulled me off the bed and out the room. Embarrassed about my nudity since we seemed to be traveling to a different part of the house, it quietly vanished when I noticed no one was around. This man confused me. He lived in this large house by himself with no staff to be seen. The floor was surprisingly clean and looked as if no dirt or dust touched the floor. We entered another large bedroom. The bed sat in the middle of the room, but that wasn't the only thing I saw before being shoved into a small closet. I tripped over the shoes on the ground and fell into the back of the wall.

I don't know what he was doing, but I heard a lot of crashes before he opened the door and pulled me out. At quick glance, it looked like he threw everything but the furniture out of the room. I felt the soft mattress below me before he shoved clothes into my hand. "Put those on or stay naked. Either way, it doesn't matter." He left the room, locking the door behind me. I put on the pair of black shorts and shirt. It was simple, but they didn't fit too well on me. He was waiting for my regular form. That was the only answer I got. I walked around the room, looking for a way to escape or a way to leave myself a note. Spotting a pen and a pad by the phone, I smiled. Picking up the pen and pad, I tried the phone at the same time, but realized it didn't dial out judging by the silence. Writing a note, I shoved it into my shorts pocket, hoping my other form would notice.

The rays of the setting sun were dissipating. I could feel a strange sensation seeping through my body. I shoved my hands in my pocket and grasped the note as my body surged with heat, and I disappeared into darkness.

The first thing I noticed was the new room. I searched my arms, noticing that my smaller form didn't attempt suicide again. I pulled my hands out of my pockets and noticed a note sticking slightly out. Opening it up, I read it, "He's plotting something. Escape if you can." Apparently my smaller form knows about me now. I tried my powers again, hoping with the increase awareness of each other would spark my powers, but it didn't. I tried the door, but it was locked and no way of prying it open. Walking over to the sliding glass door leading out to the balcony, I noticed that it oddly didn't move. I glanced up and down, but nothing showed how it opened. It either was a fake, or he did something to it prior. Giving up, I sat down on the mattress to await my fate. Maybe I could overpower him this time.

The door opened before I could even think to move, revealing the man that held me captive. Behind him was a tall black haired man, wearing a black business suit and a red tie. All the black made his skin seem paler, almost ghost white. He didn't look nearly as corrupt as my captor, but looks can always be deceiving. I used that all the time in the past. "Don't hurt him too bad," he said before leaving quietly out the door. I didn't bother getting up. I knew what this man was here for. The man very cautiously approached me. It was as if he was trying not to scare me. I didn't understand why at first. "I need you to listen carefully. I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gary. I'm a detective for the Chicago Police force. I've been investigating Mr. Cardin for several years. I need you to talk to me about everything that's been happening." He seemed to be rushing this whole conversation as if he was only giving a small amount of time with me.

Not believing him, I glared. "There's cameras in here." I tested him.

"I checked earlier. There aren't any in this room. Plus, he wouldn't have the voice recorder on. Men like him, into pornography, can't sell a video if it sounds forced. He'll do a voice over anyway so he doesn't need to record voices." Strangely enough I knew what he was talking about. I was impressed that he even checked for cameras. I knew there weren't any, but I wanted to see if he was who he said he was.

"Why should I believe you're here to help me?"

"You have to trust me. Are there any children in this house? I saw him bringing in a small child while I was on surveillance a few days ago."

I debated on telling him the truth. Telling him everything about me seemed to be out of the question, but I didn't know what to say. "That child was me. It's hard to explain right now. I don't think there are others in the house either. I haven't seen anyone besides him, but then again he hasn't left me out of the room in the back."

I could tell that he was confused and wanted to ask me more questions, but he didn't have the time. "You'll have to explain that the next time I come. Did he hurt you?" I think it was time to tell him the truth. He deserved it since he didn't freak. I nodded my head. Maybe I could scam him into helping me. "Can you hang on for another day? I have a plan on how to get you out, I just need to put it into action. Do you trust me?"

I don't know what to think about him or his plan. He was trying to ensure me that everything was okay and that he'd save me, but I had trouble believing him. I knew he was more concerned with putting this scum in jail than saving me. I guess it didn't hurt to see what he had planned. Maybe it would work. I nodded and looked at the door. He wasn't going to do anything sexual to me. I could sense that. The man handed me a candy bar. It looked delicious even though I've never eaten one before and meant so much to me. I couldn't believe he was trying to give me something to eat. I ate it quickly before handing him the wrapper back since I knew that I couldn't be caught with it, and he understood. "Act like we did something, okay?" I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe he just said that. I knew what I had to do. Before I could respond with something sarcastic he was out the door as if not wanting my captor to fetch him when his time was up. He was a strange man, but a cautious man. I shrugged and waited for my captor to appear again. Might as well play the part. I stripped my clothes off and used my shirt to tie my hands around the headrest. I lied down on my stomach and closed my eyes. The perfect con.

---------------------------

YAY that's all done. I hope the detective came off okay. I wanted him to be concerned for Loki, but trying not to break his cover or risk losing his case. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you, exbo. I'm glad it didn't sound rushed. This chapter though is going to be shorter in word count, but the same length on a word document LOL. I'm going to play with the Gary a little. I wasn't going to add this chapter, but I think I want him to be a little bit more rounder than just Here I am and There I go. So welcomed to the unplanned, added chapter. I enjoy being spontaneous every now and then. This chapter is on time with how I want it, but I'm going too slow with the next chapter. If I don't have it done on Friday I'm going to cry LOL. Hopefully this story will be done no later than early next week. There are only three chapters after this one.

Warnings: None not even language. I'm putting this under a warning too there is a slight humor, but I stink at writing humors if anyone has read any of my other stories. LOL if you don't laugh don't worry about it because I'm sure it wasn't THAT funny. Anyway enough said. Let's get this chapter started.

----------------------------

Chapter Seven

It wasn't long before my captor came up to the room. He snickered at the position I was in before running his vile fingers along my back. "I here you didn't fight back. Were you hoping for a prize?" I sighed. So I could trust Gary after all. He untied me and shoved my clothes into my hands before dragging me back down to my small room. The lamp was gone along with the bucket and everything else besides the mattress. He was ensuring that I could never attempt suicide again.

He left the room without saying a word while I put my clothes back on. I took one glance out the window, judging the position of the moon so I knew how much time before I returned to that child form. I had no way of returning the communication with my smaller self. My captor returned a few minutes later, carrying a large chain and something in a bag. He threw the bag on the bed. "Stand still." I rolled my eyes after he knelt down in front of me. He acted like I'm going to freak and run away from him. I let him attach the chain around my foot and watched him connect it with the bed. The long chain would annoy me, consistently moving it around so I could walk without getting tangled.

My captor stood there. I didn't know what he was waiting for until I felt the familiar sensations of the sun beginning to rise. I reverted back to my smaller for, but the only difference was that I remembered everything. Usually when I changed forms, my memories became selective depending on which form. This time was different. The memories that on slaughtered my mind became too much for me to handle. I barely registered him adjusting my chain or him telling me that I was in charge of cleaning the kitchen and the downstairs bathroom. I've never cleaned anything in my life. I had no idea where to even start.

Glancing back at the bed, I noticed that the bag remained there even though he was leaving the room. Opening the bag, I noticed a sandwich and a small bottle of water. My stomach growled at the sight. It was strange that after a few days, now, he decides to feed me. Grateful that my god presence was enough to sustain my growing hungry, I ate the sandwich, hoping that it would give me enough power to break through Odin's barriers, but it wasn't.

I rubbed my hand across my forehead. My head still pounded from my memories colliding. It was strange how I no longer called myself by a different name and how quickly I became associated with just calling myself Loki. I sat on the bed, wondering how this detective was planning on freeing me. Would he come in the middle of the night and sneak me out, or will he see this child form during the daylight and help me escape then? I didn't know how I was going to explain this form to him. I just hoped that it didn't freak him out too much that he'd leave me here. I couldn't even think of anything else to tell him besides I was a god.

I finished eating and drinking within a matter of seconds and found that I remained hungry. I walked over to my now opened door. I looked left and right, realizing that no one was around. Walking as far as I could, the chain made it over to the toilet which was across the kitchen, but it wouldn't reach the refrigerator or any of the cabinets. I walked back into the bathroom and found numerous cleaning supplies in the corner. I read all of them, but I still couldn't figure out what each did. One was bleach, the other was for the toilet, and another said it was for the kitchen and bathroom. I sat on the ground and sprayed the different supplies, but it didn't look as if they made a difference. Shrugging, I moved back to my room and spend the remainder of the day staring out the window. My head continued to pound, but as the hours went by, it seemed to lessen. I managed to distinguish between the memories and all of the confusion ceased.

My captor came for me a few minutes before sunset. He didn't say a thing, but he did release my ankle before I started my change into my regular form. I don't even want to think about what would happen if he didn't before hand. The chain might break my ankle with the extreme difference in thickness of them. Again he led me up to the same room as yesterday. I didn't know if it was going to be the same, but I had a slight fear that it wasn't. The seconds ticked by as I sat on the bed either awaiting my savior or another abuser.

The door opened, revealing Gary. This time he wasn't escorted by my captor. He smiled warmly at me as he shut the door and locked it. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" I shook my head as he sat down next to me. Today he was dressed down in a pair of black slacks and a red shirt. The black jacket was big on him, but he discarded it quickly and pulled out a sandwich and several candy bars. "Eat everything. You must be starved." Smiling, I picked up the sandwich. It was delicious with various different tastes and smells. A million times better than that sandwich from earlier. "I'm sorry that I can't get you out of here today or tomorrow. I think he's still overprotective of you. He doesn't like to give me no more than a half hour. That's not enough time to escape and be long gone before he notices."

"Why are you helping me? It's not like I'm a child."

Gary sighed. "You're still younger than me. What are you a teenager?" I lowered my head and smirked. If only he knew my true age. I was twice his grandfather's age maybe more. I wondered how his reaction would be if he knew that. Would he call me a liar and laugh it off, or would he think I was a psycho cause? I voted on the later more than the former. I nodded my head to answer his question. At least to humor him. Perhaps I did look like a teenager. I've never even thought of that. "Teenagers are still children to me. They deserve to grow up not experiencing anything like this. I don't know exactly what you've been through and it's okay if you never tell me, but that doesn't mean I won't help me. It also doesn't mean I take it lightly. It's terrible to take a child away from his or her life and put them in this situation."

"What will happen to me after you take me out of here?" I was curious on if he had a plan further ahead of time. I'm sure that I could take care of myself at night, but I worried about when the sun would rise. Would people like this try to kidnap me again? Would I have to explain to people that I lived with my older brother in order to live peaceful?

Gary looked at me. It was clearly difficult for him to think about. "Honestly, I don't know. My wife would kill me if I brought another child home. You see we've adopted five children of all ages, all were abused that I helped saved. I'm sorry. I truly am. I wish I could give you a home. With you, they might give you a check and send you on your way to fend for yourself. I hate that, but that's how America is sometimes. Once you reach a certain age, you are declared a legal adult. I'll try my best to not let that happen to you. Don't worry, if I can find a decent home for you, I will. If not, then I'll help you. You can stay with me until we find you a place of your own and get you back on your feet."

Suddenly my life here didn't seem so bad. At least I had a warm place to sleep and food every now and then. If it weren't for the fear of being sexually assaulted, I could survive, but I never wanted that to happen again. Never. I sighed and handed the detective my trash who quickly shoved it in his pocket.

He glanced at his watch. "Time is just about up. I don't know what you did last time to convince him that we did…you know, but he was excited about having me back." I smiled internally to his attempt to say the word sex. He clearly was uncomfortable not only in words but the way he fidgeted. "I'll be here tomorrow. I promise. I'll bring you another sandwich. Was that one to your liking?" I nodded and placed my hands in my lap. It felt strange with him leaving. It was like I wanted him to stay, like I was lonely or something. I didn't like feeling this way. He wasn't going to find out about it thought. "If you could do whatever you did last time that would be great." He got up quickly and with one last look at me, he left as I undressed myself and got under the covers. I was going to play another game and go easy on myself. I didn't feel like tying myself to the bed this time.

-----------------------

I hope that was okay. Hopefully I'll be able to get other chapter up on Friday like I said. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

There are two chapters left after this one. I'm doing rather well in writing them. It's only taking a day for each chapter. Well these two chapters were a day. It might take an extra day for this next chapter because I have to plan it perfectly so that I can start on the right foot for the final chapter. The next chapter should be up no later than Saturday and maybe even as early as Friday. It's everyone's lucky day that I'm moving much faster LOL. It's looking like I'll be done with the story by the end of the weekend.

Warning: Again no warnings. It's another gently chapter with more dialogue than the other chapters. It's also shorter than the others. There's no attempt of humor either. Nothing in this chapter to be more than anything too harsh.

-------------------------

Chapter Eight

Luckily my captor wasn't too suspicious about not finding me tied up this time. He ignored that fact and ordered me to return to my room. Why didn't he think I would escape? I had every opportunity. I could have walked out any door, jumped out of any window, but I didn't. Don't think that I was enjoying myself here, but I knew a cunning man when I met one. He wanted me to try. I could tell that instantly. Ignoring his lore, I walked back into my room and lied down. I felt strangely lightheaded, but I figured it was still because of the clashing memories. Now, I remembered everything. Everything about what happened to me after being banished. There was only one thing I couldn't remember, the names of my spells. It wasn't too big of a deal, and I hoped once my powers surfaced that all my memories will unlock.

My captor entered in just before sunrise. I could barely sit up. I felt groggy and drained. Even changing back to my small form didn't levitate the weak feeling. I hated the constant change, but I had no choice. Once my feet were secure again, he left to do who knew what. A nauseating feeling overcame my dizziness. I had no idea what was happening, but I wondered if it had something to do with the sandwich I ate or the lack of food. Deciding to chance being caught, I made my way into the bathroom for a glass of water. I needed to do something to ease the queasiness.

The second I walked in there, I realized that the cleaning bottles began to float. Staring at them for a few seconds, it suddenly hit me. My powers were returning. I focused entirely on the chemicals and moved them around the room. I was delighted by this sudden change. I looked in the mirror, happy that my eyes flashed red. I focused on the toilet, but I couldn't budge it. Confused by not being able to lift it, I decided to try other things. I walked back into the kitchen. I noticed that I could lift light items, but the heavier it got the less likely I could move it. I even had trouble moving the large sugar jar. I tried to remember my spells but the words still remained hidden from me. This was obviously a great start. I walked over to the cabinet, since I couldn't open the refrigerator door, and floated food down to me. I picked from the highest shelf so he couldn't think it was me. My growing hunger was troubling me. I knew that I needed to recover my energy, but I never needed food before. Choosing to ignore that fact, I took the food back to my room and consumed all of it.

Luckily my captor didn't come to check on me. I managed to hide all the empty wrappers into the box of cereal I grabbed. I shoved it under my mattress and jumped on it until the box flattened out and made it look like nothing was under it. For the first time in months, I was full and could rest easily. My eyes became heavy, and I complied by falling asleep. My rest was dreamless, much to my liking. I didn't want to dream about anything. I knew that I was tired of watching my last meeting with Odin over and over again. I just wanted to forget it.

I was awoken suddenly to a foot kicking my side. "Get up," my captor ordered. "You need a bath." He pushed my drowsy form into the bathroom. Taking my clothes off, not caring that he was watching or not, I stepped into the shower. I was grateful that he let me wash myself. I was tired of someone constantly washing me. It made me feel even more helpless. He obviously didn't care how long I took. I washed all the muggy feeling away and stepped out of the shower as he threw a new pair of clothes for my taller self and a towel at me. I wiped myself off before putting just the shirt on. I knew the pants wouldn't fit.

I've never knew how fast a day could go by before I got here. It was like we were in some strange time warp, and night and day passed in a mere minutes. He stood like the passed few days, at the door, waiting for me to change. The switch was starting to become a nuisance and annoyed me. "I have some rules to discuss with you. That wonderful man wants an hour with you tonight. If he tries to convince you to come with him, you immediately come and get me. Don't even think of escaping. It would be the worst thing you could ever do." I nodded not even letting on that Gary was actually planning my escape. If only he knew. He opened the door to the bedroom, and I walked inside. Sitting on the bed, I awaited for Gary to come, but oddly enough it took a really long time for him to come in. I wondered what had him delayed.

After a few minutes he came in and quickly locked the door behind him. "He's getting suspicious of me. I have to get you out of here soon."

"I can help." I came to the conclusion that I should tell him about me whether he believed me or not. I didn't care what he thought of me after this.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a god. My powers are starting to come back and maybe in a day I could be stronger. My full powers might even return by then." He stared at me for a few minutes not saying anything. I don't know what would happen if he didn't believe me. Quiet minutes went by, but he still didn't say anything.

"I really need to get you out of here."

"Why?"

"Thinking you're a god is horrible. What did he do to you?" I was confused. Why did he have a hard time believing me?

"I'm serious. My name is Loki. I'm a Norse god."

"The Norse god of mischief? Kid, you really need to get some help. I can't get you out of here tonight, but I'll defiantly push to have you out of here tomorrow. I suggest you go to a psychiatrist when I get you out." I felt some strange pride that he knew who I was. Of course I hating being known by that title, but it didn't matter. He knew who I was. He obviously studied some form of the Norse stories. And at the same time, I couldn't believe him. I guess it was difficult to believe what I said. I sighed and let him think whatever. "Here's the plan. I'm going to try to get another hour tomorrow. I have a small laser that can cut through the protective glass of that door, leading to the balcony. I examined it before he let me see you a few days ago. Out there is a vine or some sort of plastic fence that looks like it'll hold our weight. If not, I'll improvise. Then at the back entrance, I'll have an unmarked car sitting there. We'll be home free from that point on. Sound okay?"

I didn't know half the things he said, but I was going to go for it. I nodded. I really didn't care how he got me free just as long as he did. I'm glad my captor didn't have any listening devices in here either. I sat fully on the bed. "You are going to have to testify at a trial in order to lock Mr. Cardin up in jail for life. Is that okay?"

"Anything to help you since you're helping me." I figured that would be the least I could do. After the trial I could disappear from the country. Maybe I'll go back to Japan, but first I'll look for my children and a way to get back to Asgard.

I looked up just as he placed a sandwich in my hand. I opened up the package and ate it even though I didn't feel too hungry. We remained quiet in each other's presence until our time was just about up. "Well," he started, "Until tomorrow, um Loki." I smiled.

"Loki's fine."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Loki." I smiled at him and watched him leave. At least the end of my nightmare will be tomorrow. I hope.

-----------------------------

Alright. The next chapter might be a little boring in the beginning but the end should be a little more interesting since it's the start of the last chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review. I'm going to get started on the next chapter right away.

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry if any of you noticed my opps I uploaded chapter seven twice instead of chapter eight. LOL I really didn't mean it, and I fixed it quickly but fanfiction was having some problems yesterday. Poor website. It has it's issues every now and then. I'm just happy it happens only like once a year LOL. I was having a bad day obviously. Anyway. This is the second to last chapter. I am managing to get it written a lot faster than normal so I'm uploading it faster. I think I do this every story. I do have the last chapter started. Actually it's half written so I'll have that up on Saturday morning. Umm my morning and those in my time zone LOL. It's afternoon turning into night just so everyone knows. Thank you for making it this far. The confusion is official done.

Warnings: Bad language just a few words. OHHH and CLIFFHANGER. I want you all to know that so you don't kill me. Like I said it'll only be a few hours before the next chapter. I think like eight so I can have some sleep LOL Please grant me that and don't kill me. Anyway I'm done ranting. Let's get this party started.

----------------------------

Chapter Nine

I didn't know what I wanted to do. I could take all my clothes off again, but I was beginning to feel different. Everything screamed that I wasn't handling this right. Should I be feeling used, hate myself, or depressed? What part of me had an I don't care attitude? This was horrible. I didn't like feeling all these different emotions. I was always calm and collected. I thought things through and planned everything down to the smallest detail. Now, I'm jumping into this detective's plan without even thinking twice. I should have a backup plan or even improvise on this plan. What is it about this place that is changing me? I sat on the bed, attempting to figure out these emotions.

My captor walked in a few minutes later. "Did he try?" I shook my head. Obviously he didn't trust Gary.

"He wanted to do more," I whispered.

My captor laughed. "I should charge him more. Get up. I need you showered. Tomorrow night you'll be entertaining my other friends. Don't get tired now." My face paled. I couldn't handle much more. I'm sure those other men wouldn't be hidden detectives. Some how I felt even more sick to my stomach just thinking about what I'd have to do.

He led me into the bathroom. This time I couldn't strip in front of him. He glared at me, but I was feeling so dirty. I clung to my clothes, fearing that he'd somehow rip them off of me. He rolled his eyes and left, slamming the door behind him, but that didn't ease anything. I turned the water on and started to scrub every inch of me until I was raw or bleeding. I realized that this was the first time I've taken a bath in this form. Everything that man did to me surfaced again, causing me to scrub harder and harder. Blood mixed with the water and disappeared down the drain. I wanted to wash this dirty feeling off of me and let it mix with the water as well, but I couldn't.

After who knows how long, my captor pounded on the bathroom door. I don't know why he didn't burst in and pull me out, but I didn't care. I quickly jumped out of the shower and picked my clothes back up. The door opened just as I was putting my shirt on. "I want you to clean this bathroom, the kitchen, and your room inside and out. I don't know where your next clients want to fuck you, but it won't be anywhere dirty for them." I continued to feel nauseous, thinking about what he said. I was doomed unless I could escape. He pulled my arm until we were back in my room. "If you finish in time, I might let you choose who fucks you first." My body changed suddenly into my child form, my pants falling off and the shirt forming a dress on me. I glanced outside to notice that it was still dark out. My captor didn't seem to notice or care. "These men are all new so don't be hoping for that other man."

Grabbing the chain, he secured me to my bedroom door this time. "That should give you enough slack to make it all over the far end of the kitchen. Get started. I don't want to find you sleeping again." With that said, he was gone through the hallway leading to wherever since I've never seen passed that door and only went through the other smaller hallway.

For the first few minutes I stood there. Why should I clean anything for him? I wasn't going to get anything from it. Yeah, I getting to chose who goes first, and that wasn't something I thought as a prize. I felt angry that this was happening. I pulled on my chain, but it only shut the door behind me. I was frustrated and hurt. I didn't want to be someone's personal whore. I never though I wanted to kill someone so badly before. The more rage that formed in my mind, the more items floated in front of me. I threw everything into the bathroom. Spilling all the chemicals and breaking the bottles, I didn't have enough strength to send them through the glass shower door or break the mirror. I wanted to cause as much damage as possible.

Growing tired, I sat on the ground in the bathroom. My breathing was rapid, and I could feel the anger turning into depression. Odin cursed me to this life and I either had to live with it or find a way out. I got up and started searching through the medicine cabinets and the drawers in there. I was searching for anything that would end my life. I had no hope for Gary to come now. I'd never let anyone touch me again. There was only one way around it and that was death. Of course I knew it would be difficult to kill myself, but not impossible. I knew of ways I just had to find the right pieces.

I walked back into the kitchen, not caring that I left the bathroom a complete mess. I searched through every drawer and cabinet, looking for anything that could slice deep enough. I opened the cabinet directly beside the dishwasher and finally found his set of kitchen knives. I was just about to reach for them when I heard this strange tapping sound. I looked around until I spotted Gray tapping at the back door. A sudden wave of happiness engulfed me. I couldn't believe he was here. I walked towards the door, but was instantly stopped by the chain. I frowned and stretched my body as far as I could. My fingers tips grazed the lock, but I didn't give up. Finally, I managed to let him in. "Hi, kid," he whispered. "Do you know where Loki is?"

"I'm Loki."

"That's impossible. He's older than you."

Growing frustrated I decided just to push him into freeing me. "Listen, Gary, I don't have time for this. You have to get me out of here."

"How did you know my name?"

"I told you. I am Loki. At night I changed into that older form. He's got a party planned. Please, help me get out of here."

"I know. He wouldn't let me come. I'm sorry, but it's hard for me to see you as Loki. Wait here, and I'll go looking for him."

I pulled on his arm. "Last night you told me a plan to get me out here. You've even told me about your wife and adopted children. You have to believe me. I am Loki, and no one else is in this house but that man." He looked as if he debated it for a little bit and grabbed my hand.

"I hope you're right You look just like him. If I'm wrong I can always come back for him. The sun is just about to rise. We need to hurry." He noticed the chain on my ankle. "Let me get that off of you." Pulling out this strange device, he stuck it into the key slot and a matter of seconds the chain was off me. He picked me up and held me in his arms. "It'll be faster if I carry you."

Choosing not to fight him, I let him carry me out into the backyard. The night air felt cool and wonderful. He pulled the long shirt I was wearing down and around my body in order to keep me warm. Everything about him I respected. He was a great person.

I heard this loud explosion before Gary dropped me and fell over top of me. I panicked and tried to pull him with me. I remembered screaming his name, but the rest of this seems more like broken images in my head than my memories. Blood leaked onto my shirt and skin. No matter what I did, I couldn't rouse the detective. I glanced up and saw my captor with a shot gun, standing on a balcony. Anger exploded, and I managed to get enough energy to break through Odin's barrier. I summoned Laevatein, and the golden staff came to me in a blinding yellow light. Air wiped around my form, and I summoned a new outfit for me. Black shorts and a white button up shirt formed underneath my log black jacket. A white ribbon surrounded my body and tied around my neck into a bow. This was the end for him.

------------------------

One more chapter to go. Like I said I'm working on it now and will defiantly have it uploaded by tomorrow. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	10. Chapter 10

HA. Sorry about the delay but the website wouldn't take my document so it took everything to be able to upload it until finally I converted it to a website document and finally it took. YAY. I want to thank you all for making it to this point. This is the end. Im sad to see it go, but I know all good things have to come to an end. This chapter has a lot into it, but itll all come out in the end. For all those who are going to follow me around. The next story is going to be a short five chapter romance story for Prince of Tennis requested by Kota Shinobi. Im also going to be starting to gather ideas for a Descendants of Darkness short story as well.

Warning: Violence, blood, and some graphic post death torture.

------------------------

Chapter Ten

The light faded around me. I could see the bullet wound in the back of Garys head. Anger continued to boil in my blood. I silently apologized to the now dead man, but I vowed to get revenge for him. I picked up my crescent moon wand and walked into the mansion. I could sense my captors panic form moving around on the second floor. I didnt care. I was going to make him feel all the fear he caused me. I turned towards the door I just came from and sealed it shut along with the other doors and windows of the house. My captor was now trapped in his own home. Walking pass the kitchen and my room, I destroyed all the appliances lining the kitchen and burnt the mattress I lied on. That thing shouldnt be used by anyone again. No one shall find pleasure or pain on it.

I walked into the living room, turning my furry on everything in there. I started a fire as well in that room along with every room on the down stairs. The smoke began to rise, but it didnt bother me. I was too much in rage about everything to notice the danger I was putting myself in. The only thing I cared about was destroying this house with what little power I had and killing the man that brought me this misery.

The second floor didnt get any relief either I burned and destroyed everything in every room, leaving the room my captor was in for last. I finally opened that door and glared at him, cowering in a corner. I didnt care for his pleas to spare his life. Why should I? He killed a man who lived for saving people. I raised my staff and summoned all the powers I had left to control the gun without my hands and killed him with the same gun that killed Gary, shooting him through the head. I didnt have the memories for my spells, but it made me no difference. He was dying by that gun anyways. His blood splashed against the walls and leaked down to the floor.

I was about to leave his bleeding body there in the corner of that room when I noticed an open safe full of money. He must have been trying to escape with all his money. The money must have equaled somewhere in the millions. I grabbed most of it and shoved it in a black duffle bag that I found next to the couch that sat horizontally to the door. I took one last look at my captor. I dont know why I didnt torture him. I should have. I threw the duffle bag out the window and over the balcony before turning back to him. Maybe a little warning for the police to help convince him that he wasnt a good citizen. I floated my chain out the bottom window while I grabbed his gun and floated his dead body with me. I chained his body to the tree and placed the gun at his feet for a second. I warn you. What I did next is uncomfortable, but its my way of revenge oddly.

I ripped his pants off and shoved that shot gun up his ass. I knew that I should have done this while he was still alive, in order to feel the deepest revenge, but itll be quite a scene for police to see. I just didnt want to hear any screaming from him. I summoned a knife and cut his penis off before shoving it into his mouth. A taste of what he used to hurt me with the most. His bloody form made me feel slightly better. I lifted Laevatein up and used its magic to carve a message in the tree saying, Proper memorial for a police killer and child rapist.

Satisfied with myself I vanished Laevatein and walked back over to Gary. I could hear sirens in the distance. Obviously the fire was intense enough to attract attention. I rolled Gary on his back and placed his hands gently on his chest. His skin was cold, and I felt guilty for his death. I reached into his wallet and looked for his identification. Thankfully he was carrying his real one today. I took it with me so I could find his house later. Thank you. Ill make sure youre family will at least be financially fine. Youre a brave man. I walked over to the duffle bag and picked it up. Now that my anger was calming I noticed that the bag was extremely heavy. I dragged it mostly.

I walked out the back entrance just as I saw the fire trucks appear at that front. I knew that they would be too busy with the fire to notice me sneaking out the back. Morning light shined over the horizon. It was going to be a start of a new life for me. I didnt know what I wanted to do with my life, but the first thing was to find my son, Midgardsormr at least. And, the only way to do that is to find the ocean. The only thing I knew was that I was in Chicago. I traveled all through the city not sure which direction to go, but I wasnt asking anyone. Finally, after hours, I found a bus station. I knew it couldnt be just a regular city bus because all the people were carrying their bags and getting on large buses.

I approached the woman at the desk. Hello, I said sweetly. My father asked me to get two tickets to the west coast.

Which city, honey? she ask as if this wasnt unusual.

I dont know umm its the city right by the ocean. Its in California. I think it has two names.

San Francisco?

Smiling. This form had its advantages. Yes thats it. I threw some money up on the counter and she gave me the two tickets. Now to get there. I got on the bus an hour later and explained that I was meeting my father in California. The driver seemed to act a little suspicious, but didnt say anything. The trip was extremely long. I found myself bored and becoming antsy. On top of that, I realized that I got car sick. Most of the trip I spent either sleeping or hoping that I didnt vomit, but I managed to get through the nausea. Not only did it not go the whole way through, causing me to change several buses, but it kept stopping at various places along the way for those who needed a rest or souvenirs symbolizing their journey. After several days, I finally made it to the west coast. I was tired and wanted nothing but a long hot bath.

Unfortunately my child was calling me the second he sensed my presence. I smiled at that and made my way to a secluded part of the beach. Night blessed my cover, and I noticed that I couldnt even revert back to my normal form. I stepped out into the shallow waters. The waves splashed around me. I could feel the gentle nudge of my sons nose. I summoned Laevatein and touched the base of it to the water. Once I transform you, you will accompany me on a journey.

I summoned all the energy I could and transformed the giant serpent into a form best suited for both of us. The taller, older man with green hair turned to me. What happened to you, Father?

Odin did this. I need someone older looking to help me out of this country and with other things we may need. I handed him an outfit that I picked out earlier, happy that itll defiantly fit him.

Yes, Master Loki.

I smiled to the way he addressed me. Clearly he didnt like just calling me Loki and he couldnt call me father since he was the older one. Whatever he wanted was fine with me. He fixed his clothes, tying the red ribbon perfectly and placing his jacket on as I waited for him. I pulled out a pair of eyeglasses and handed them to him. I think this will help with your image.

Thank you, Master Loki. What about big brother and sister?

I frowned. I cant get to Hel or Fenrir without being able to get back into Asgard. But I wont give up. Now to choose a name for you. I thought for a few minutes and smiled. How about Yamino? Itll fit perfectly for where we are going. I smile at putting two Japanese words together. Darkness. That would sound perfect for him being the son of a dark god.

Sounds perfect. What is this journey?

I glanced out at the sparkling water. We need to find enough evil energy to supply me with enough magic to return to Asgard.

How are we going to do that?

When Odin first banished me I was in Japan. I think we should head back there. I want to open up a detective agency. I think we should call it the Enjaku Detective Agency. There we could keep our eyes out for anything supernatural and, I paused, Help those who need it.

Yamino smiled at me. Anything for you, Master Loki.

But, first. I pulled out a sealed brown box from the black duffle bag and placed it inside a mail box that wasnt too far from where we stood.

What was that?

Nothing. Lets go. A nice plan ride would be great. Youll love flying, Yamino.

If you say so. None of my children ever found out about what happened to me. I never wanted to tell them and still never want to. The box was half of the money I stole from my captor. I sent it to Garys family anonymously so they wouldnt send it back. Inside was a note stating that it was from a local church, and its a donation for a fallen hero. Let me tell you one last thing before I leave you with this story. If you ever want to see something funny, put a giant water serpent on a plane. His panic form made me smile the whole way to Japan, forgetting about my nausea. Im eternally grateful for all my children. They helped me through this even though they never knew what they were doing.

--------------------------

Thank you everyone for sticking with me to the very end. I hope you enjoyed that story. Ill see you all again if I decide to make a new Loki story, and Ill see anyone that follows my stories in the next one. Remember to keep your eyes out for it. It should be around the start of next week. Prince of Tennis staring Ryoma and Eiji. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
